lastoriginfandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment
For the list of Equipment, see Equipment List Introduction Equipment is an essential part of unit enhancement as it offers a variety of effects, allowing you to cover what your unit lacks or boost what your unit excels at. Equipment Slots are unlocked at level 20/40/60/80, up to a total of 4 pieces of Equipment (2 Chips, 1 OS and 1 Gear). Units usually unlock these slots in order (Chip -> Chip -> OS -> Gear), but some units unlock these slots in a different order. The order in which equipment is unlocked usually does not matter, but in specific cases they can enable/disable equipment interactions because of the Effect Activation Order (Only Recon OS's interaction with Crystal Ball of Fate/Recon Drone for now). Effects Equipment has two main effects: Straight stat boosts or in-combat effects. Stat boosts are displayed in white at the top of the Equipment stat screen (together with In-combat Effects' names), and are applied directly to the unit and are shown in Unit Menu. HP, ATK and DEF boosts added to the unit in this way are applied before Link Bonuses, potentially multiplying the stat received if the unit is linked. In-Combat Effects are in blue color, below stat boosts in Equipment stat screen (Their names however are in white, appearing together with pure stat boosts). They are not shown in the Unit Menu and are only visible in combat. Despite having a similar appearance to normal unit Buffs, most these effects are considered Equipment Effects. As a result, they can not be removed (by allies or enemies) and can not be used to trigger unit passives, unless specified otherwise. Rank Similar to Units, equipment is split into 4 ranks: B, A, S and SS. However, equipment with the same name can have multiple ranks. Equipment of the same name will have the same effect, but higher rank equipment will give a higher stat boost. It is advised that you only enhance equipment of SS rarity. Types Equipment comes in 3 types: Chip, OS, and Gear. Chips are the most common type of equipment. Most of them offer only pure stat increases and do not have any requirements to equip (except Unit Exclusive Equipment). They are also generally the cheapest to enhance. OS, in contrast with Chips, only have In-Combat Effects and no pure stat increases; in addition, some OS have a requirement to equip. They are generally the most expensive to enhance. Gears are the type of equipment with the most variation: Stats Increases, In-Combat Effects, or a combination of both. They also have access to various effects that the other 2 types don't. (ex. Elemental Resist, Defense Penetration, Barrier, Battle Continuation, etc.) Enhancement You can spend Resources and Equipment Fodder in the Workshop to enhance Equipment to a maximum of level 10, greatly increasing the effects they offer. The increase in stat for each level is not the same, and some equipment needs to be at a high level to really shine. Do note that the required number of each Resources needed to enhance are equal to the exp received and the amount of exp needed to max out a piece of equipment is very large (ranging from 17k to more than 50k), making Equipment Enhancement drain your resources very quickly. Therefore, please choose wisely when you enhance your equipment. Acquisition Equipment can be gained from various sources: *Production *Exchange *First Clear Reward and Drop from the World *In-game campaign Do note that some Equipment is locked behind Events and can not be obtained normally.